


Trivial Pursuits

by FandomGoddess_18



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGoddess_18/pseuds/FandomGoddess_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Aaron decide to play a game of Trivial Pursuits, this brings on more pleasurable pursuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Pursuits

Erin and Aaron sat wrapped up in each others arms on the couch, watching tv.

"Im quite bored" stated Erin.

"Me too have you got anything we can do?" Asked Aaron

"I think i may have a board game sitting around, help me find it?" Aaron nodded and stood up reaching for Erin's hand to help her up. As she was getting up he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Am i not aloud to kiss my girlfriend now?"

Erin giggled and led Aaron to the basement. Erin picked the board game up and walked up the stairs wiggling her hips seductively.

"If you don't stop that we will never play that game" he growled.

Erin turned round and winked at him. When they got into the living room they sat on the couch and set the game up on the coffee table. When that was finished Erin asked the first trivia question.

"What was the third last state to join the USA?"

Erin giggled, because of the look of concentration on Aaron's face...it was so cute. On the third question it was Aaron's turn, she knew he was going to win and she wasn't happy, so she settled on distracting him.

She reached over and brushed her fingers through his hair and he began to get flustered but didn't lose that look on his face. She knew it wasn't working so she tried something different.

She touched his face then slid her hand down his body, feeling his hardened muscles she saw him starting to react but he wasn't doing anything about it. She continued mapping her way down his whole body until she got to his crotch that's when he lost it.

He turned around a glared at her hungrily before pressing her back against the couch and kissing her passionately, he moved his hands to cup her breasts and she moaned. When he pulled away she whimpered and he just chuckled at her.

She playfully slapped his upper arm. But he took her by surprise when he helped her stand and then he threw her over his shoulder and carried her up to her bedroom. He took the stairs two at a time while she struggled to get out of his arms and he slapped her ass.

They laughed together and when they finally got to her bedroom he opened the door and threw her onto the bed and quickly stripped her and then he was naked himself. Before he joined her on the bed he closed the door...


End file.
